<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bart's First Halloween by Padre91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306103">Bart's First Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padre91/pseuds/Padre91'>Padre91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bart's First Holidays [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Halloween, M/M, Monster Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padre91/pseuds/Padre91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart's first Halloween is spent with Jaime, but a night at a school dance quickly turns to a night on the job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bart's First Holidays [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bart's First Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts">bluepulsebluepulse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for Bluepulsebluepulse, who is without a doubt my biggest fan and has already given me a gift, so I am giving a gift in return.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>El Paso</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>October 27, 15:00 MDT</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaime finally made it home from school.  He let out a sigh of relief, only one more day until the weekend.  His dad was at the shop, his mom was still working at the hospital, and Milagro had another half an hour until she came home.  Time to relax until the house began to fill with noise.  He sat his backpack down on a chair at the dining room table and made his way to the couch.  Just as he sat down, his phone started ringing.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Jaime answered the phone without looking at who was calling.</p>
<p>“Hair-man-oh!” Bart practically screamed through the phone.  “Whatcha doing?”</p>
<p>“I just got home Bart,” Jaime sighed with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“So, you got time to talk?” Bart asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jaime said.  <em>So much for a little quiet time</em>, he thought to himself.  Although he really did like Bart, so he could still count it as relaxation time.</p>
<p>“Be there in a flash!” Bart said excitedly and hung up.</p>
<p>Jaime lurched off the couch and walked over to the front door.  Making sure to text his mom that Bart was coming over and that he would make sure his schoolwork was done.  About a minute later, the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>“I wonder who that could be?” Jaime asked sarcastically as he opened the front door.</p>
<p><em>Bioscans indicate it is the Bart Allen,</em> the Scarab answered.</p>
<p>“I know that!” Jaime spat out as the door swung open and Bart stood there.  “I was being sarcastic.”</p>
<p>“The Scarab again?” Bart asked, his grin disappearing.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jaime sighed.  “But nothing bad, he just doesn’t understand sarcasm.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Bart said, and a smile crept back onto his face.</p>
<p>Both boys stood there in an awkward silence and stared at each other for just a second too long.</p>
<p>“I guess you want to come inside,” Jaime chuckled, a blush creeping across his face.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Bart chuckled back, his blush a much deeper shade of red than Jaime’s.  He broke eye contact and looked down at the floor.</p>
<p>Jaime stepped back and allowed Bart into the house.  He made sure to close the door behind them.</p>
<p>“Want a drink or anything?” Jaime asked, his blush still prevalent on his face.  The two of them walked in past the kitchen and dining room and toward the living room.</p>
<p>“I’d love a drink!” Bart exclaimed.  Food was the best thing to distract a speedster, now he could focus on something other than Jaime’s eyes…or his smile…or the way he said words in Spanish.  <em>Stop it brain!</em> Bart thought to himself as he found his thoughts drifting back to Jaime.  “What do you have?”  Instead of disappearing, the blush took on a deeper shade of red and stretched from his cheeks and went all the way up to his ears.</p>
<p>“The usual,” Jaime answered, his face finally returning to its normal color.  “Water, orange juice, coke, and milk.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take a coke,” Bart answered as he made his way into the living room.  “But I can totally get it myself.”</p>
<p>“No hermano,” Jaime said and put his hand up to stop the speedster from running off.  “You’re my guest, it’s only right that I get you your drink.”  Jaime stepped away and into the kitchen to fetch them both a coke.</p>
<p>Bart sat down on the couch and looked around the living room.  Not much had changed since he first came to the past almost eight months ago.  Besides the Garrick’s house, he spent a lot of his time at the Reyes household.</p>
<p>“Here you go,” Jaime said while handing the red aluminum can over to Bart.  Jaime had a can of his own and sat down next to Bart on the couch.</p>
<p>“Thanks Blue!” Bart said and took the coke from him.  They both cracked their cans open and drank.</p>
<p>“So,” Jaime started as he finished his swig of soda.  “What did you want to do?”</p>
<p>“Let’s play that game again!” Bart practically shouted.  “What’s it called again…Overwall?”</p>
<p>“Overwatch, ese,” Jaime chuckled.  “Sure, let me get the PlayStation turned on.”  Jaime moved and grabbed two controllers and put Overwatch into the console.  The two of them played Overwatch for a few hours, not even registering when Milagro came home and went upstairs.</p>
<p>“Mijo!” Bianca shouted in order to get Jaime out of the gaming trance he was in.</p>
<p>“What?!” Jaime yelled, although it was more of a startled yell than an angry yell.  He turned and his eyes met his mother’s eyes, who looked less than amused about her son gaming all afternoon.  She was still wearing her hospital scrubs and looked like she had a hectic day at work.</p>
<p>“Have you just been playing games all day?” Bianca asked with her arms crossed over her chest.  Milagro stuck out from behind their mother and stuck her tongue out at her older brother.</p>
<p>“Sorry mom,” Jaime apologized and sat his controller down.</p>
<p>“So sorry Mrs. Reyes,” Bart interjected and turned to look at Bianca.  “I got my schoolwork done early and wanted to come chill-hang for a little bit.  It’s totally my fault.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t do anything wrong Bart,” Bianca consoled, her demeanor completely changing from stern to pleasant.  “Jaime knows he has to get his schoolwork done before he’s allowed to play games.”</p>
<p>“At least I remembered to text you this time,” Jaime chimed in sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Did you even see my response?” Bianca replied in a curious tone.</p>
<p>Jaime pulled out his phone and opened his messages.</p>
<p>Jaime: Bart is coming over.  Don’t worry about my schoolwork, I’ll get it done tonight.</p>
<p>Mom: Your schoolwork comes first mijo!  I don’t want your grades slipping again.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Jaime sighed in embarrassment and looked back up at his mom.  “Sorry, I didn’t see that.”</p>
<p>“I figured as much,” Bianca sighed and relaxed her stance.  “Well, I guess it’s too late to change that now.  Get washed up for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll head home,” Bart said, not wanting to get Jaime further in trouble, and stood up from the couch.</p>
<p>“Nonsense Bart,” Bianca said with a smile on her face.  “You’re already here and Alberto has to work late tonight.  Stay and have dinner with us.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Mrs. Reyes!” Bart beamed and made his way to the dining room table.</p>
<p>“Uh Bart,” Jaime piped up as Bart was leaving the room, causing him to turn around.  “We need to wash our hands before sitting at the table.”</p>
<p>“Oops,” Bart gave an innocent smile to Bianca.  “Let me go wash up.”</p>
<p>Bianca chuckled and rolled her eyes as she went back to the kitchen to finish supper.</p>
<p>The four of them sat down and enjoyed enchiladas and rice.</p>
<p>“So how was school?” Bianca asked the group as she sat at the head of the table.</p>
<p>“Boring!” Milagro complained.  “Same as the previous days.”</p>
<p>“Not bad,” Jaime replied.  “Everyone is gearing up for the dance on Saturday.”</p>
<p>“What dance?” Bart asked, his green eyes gleaming in curiosity.</p>
<p>“Just a Halloween Dance,” Jaime explained.  “Gives us teens an excuse to still dress up and hang out with friends.”</p>
<p>“Also keeps them off the streets and vandalizing things,” Bianca added while still looking down at her plate to cut her food.</p>
<p>“Are you going?” Bart asked and smiled at Jaime.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so,” Jaime answered back.  “Ever since Tye stopped going to public school, I don’t really have too many friends.”</p>
<p>“Are you allowed to invite people outside of school?” Bianca asked and raised a forkful of food to her mouth.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jaime answered.  “They just have to be at least in 9<sup>th</sup> grade.”</p>
<p>“And Bart,” Bianca looked toward the younger teen.  “What grade are you in?”</p>
<p>“Technically 8<sup>th</sup> grade,” Bart answered while bringing his hand up to his chin to think.  “But Mrs. Garrick said we’re moving faster than a normal school, so I should be able to graduate by the time I’m 17 instead of 18.  I gotta say, this homeschool thing is totally crash!”</p>
<p>“Mom,” Jaime started, seeing the gears turning in her head.  “I’m not entirely sure that I want to go.”</p>
<p>“And what would you do if you didn’t go?” Bianca asked while raising an eyebrow.  “I’ll be out with Milagro and her friends, your father will probably be working, and I don’t want you rotting your brain on those video games.  Take Bart to this dance.”</p>
<p>“Sounds crash to me!” Bart said happily.</p>
<p>“The tickets cost $10 apiece,” Jaime challenged.</p>
<p>“I’ll send money with you tomorrow,” Bianca countered.</p>
<p>“I don’t have a costume,” Jaime tried one more time.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll come up with something,” Bianca said with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to find something too,” Bart said completely oblivious to the power struggle going on between mother and son.  “What time is the dance?”</p>
<p>“It starts at 7,” Jaime answered reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Perfect!” Bart exclaimed.  “I’ll head over here for 6:30 then we can walk over to your school for the dance.”</p>
<p>The rest of the meal finished in relative peace, with Bart heading home afterward at the request of Bianca for Jaime to do his schoolwork.</p>
<p>“Any reason for the sudden interest in the dance?” Jaime asked as he helped clear the table.</p>
<p>“I thought it would be a fun thing to do,” Bianca said.  “Make sure to actually socialize and dance while you’re there.”</p>
<p>“Mom!” Jaime sighed.</p>
<p>“What?” Bianca retorted.  “One should dance at a dance.  If you’re worried about embarrassing yourself, make sure it’s a group dance.”</p>
<p>“You realize you’re making this sound like a date, right?” Jaime asked, not knowing what his mother was up to.</p>
<p>“You guys aren’t dating?” Bianca asked and looked up at Jaime.</p>
<p>“No!” Jaime spat back, but his face was telling another story with the shades of red spreading across it.  “He’s just a good friend.”</p>
<p>“A friend who is here all of the time,” Bianca clarified.</p>
<p>“Tye use to be here all of the time too,” Jaime added.</p>
<p>“A friend who calls or texts every day,” Bianca said.</p>
<p>“I talk to my friends in varying degrees,” Jaime defended.</p>
<p>“A friend who somehow always makes it into every conversation,” Bianca smirked at her son.  “I can also tell when it is him texting you by the way your face lights up when you look at your phone.”</p>
<p>“Mom!” Jaime shouted and sat down on a dining room chair pulled out a math book.  “You’re reading too much into this!”</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Bianca said and grabbed the last of the dishes.  “Well, if anything changes, let us know.  We wouldn’t mind adding Bart to the family gatherings.  He’s always such a treat to be around.”  She walked into the kitchen and left Jaime dumbfounded, blushing like crazy, and staring pointlessly at his textbook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>El Paso</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>October 29, 18:15 MDT</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaime’s phone buzzed as he sat at the dining room table with his mother and sister, finishing up their supper.  He looked down and saw that Bart had texted him.  A smile spread across his face.</p>
<p>“Bart?” Bianca asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>Jaime blushed but didn’t answer his mother, instead he opened the text message.</p>
<p>Bart: Heading your way now.  I didn’t realize that I couldn’t run with the costume and makeup on.  Be there in a flash!</p>
<p>The doorbell rang before Jaime could type back a response.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” Jaime said, stood up, and made his way to the front door.  When he opened the front door, he was greeted with Bart wearing a backpack.</p>
<p>“Hola ah-me-go!” Bart butchered his Spanish as usual.  “Figured I could actually put on the costume here instead of at my house.  Is that crash?”</p>
<p>“Totally crash,” Jaime responded.  Another awkward silence fell over them as they got lost looking at each other again.</p>
<p>“Close the door mijo!” Bianca shouted from the dining room table.  “I’m not paying to heat the outdoors!”</p>
<p>“Right!” Jaime said, another blush creeping over his face, and stepped aside to let Bart into his house.  He closed the door behind him, and the two teens walked into the dining room.</p>
<p>“Hey Bart!” Bianca said and stood up.  “Would you like anything to eat?”</p>
<p>“No thanks Mrs. Reyes,” Bart answered with a smile.  “I ate a lot before coming here.  Mrs. Garrick makes enough food for a whole houseful of people and there’s only three of us.”</p>
<p>“Bart is going to change into his costume here,” Jaime explained.  “He didn’t want to travel with it on.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Bianca said and moved to clean up the dinner table.  “Make sure you give yourselves enough time to walk to the school.”</p>
<p>“Will do,” Jaime said and put a hand on Bart’s shoulder to guide him up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Have fun tonight!” Bianca called as they vanished upstairs.  From her tone, Jaime could tell she genuinely wanted them to have fun, but there was also a bit of teasing in there as well.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Jaime sighed as they made it out of sight from his mom.  “There’s the bathroom, get changed and then we’ll head to the school.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you going to get changed too?” Bart asked.</p>
<p>“Way ahead of you,” Jaime said as his Blue Beetle armor materialized over his body, spreading out from the Scarab.</p>
<p>“That’s cheating!” Bart exclaimed and put his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“I’ve been outed by the Reach!” Jaime protested back.  “Thankfully not everyone watches prime time news around here, but pretty much everyone knows who I am.  Plus, this costume didn’t cost me anything.”</p>
<p>Bart gave him the hairy eyeball, but then he turned and went into the bathroom to get changed.</p>
<p><em>This Scarab still does not understand the purpose of this ‘Dance,’</em> the Scarab said.</p>
<p>“It’s to have fun, ese,” Jaime replied.</p>
<p><em>What does moving along to the rhythm of music do for fun?</em>  The Scarab asked.</p>
<p>“Look,” Jaime explained.  “It’s just something schools do for the students.  They want to have a few fun things mixed in with all the work.”</p>
<p><em>So, a temporary reprieve from work,</em> the Scarab reasoned, <em>in order to increase effectiveness and lower tension.  A sound tactic, although one that should not be needed to begin with.  With proper education, training, and nourishment, such reprieves would be unnecessary.</em></p>
<p>“I’ll be sure to tell someone that,” Jaime sighed and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Tada!”  The door to the bathroom opened and Bart stepped out, his hands held up so Jaime could admire this outfit.  He was dressed in a stereotypical vampire outfit, complete with Victorian style clothing, cape, fake fangs, and fake blood painted down the edges of his mouth.</p>
<p>“You really went all out,” Jaime chuckled.</p>
<p>“Is that moded?” Bart asked sheepishly.</p>
<p>“No,” Jaime said while clearing his throat.  He sometimes forgot how innocent Bart could be to past cultures and norms.  “I think it’s crash that you’re so into this.”  Thankfully, Jaime could blush to himself behind his armored faceplate.</p>
<p>“So why aren’t you?” Bart asked, his blush only slightly hidden behind some white and grey Halloween makeup.</p>
<p>“I used to be,” Jaime admitted.  “But then the superhero gig happened.”  Jaime shrugged as he explained.  “I guess seeing bad things happen in real life sort of took the fun out of the holiday for me.”  Jaime looked over and saw the pondering look across Bart’s face.  “I mean…I love the superhero stuff.  Flying around, shooting lasers, locking up the bad guys, but I sometimes like to pretend I’m just a normal teen again.”  He felt a surge of air and Bart was suddenly pressed up against his left side with his right arm slung over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“No problemo my man!” Bart said enthusiastically, a smile plastered on his face.  “Tonight, we will be two normal teens chill-hanging with each other and making sure that dance floor feels the mode!”</p>
<p>Jaime smiled warmly at Bart.  Something about the younger teen always made Jaime feel at ease.</p>
<p>Bianca cleared her throat to get the two teen’s attention.  Jaime and Bart jumped.  Bart pulled his arm from around Jaime’s shoulder a bit too quickly, accidently smacking the side of Jaime’s head.  Good thing his armor was deployed.  They both spun around and saw Bianca standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over her chest, and a knowing smirk on her lips.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to be late guys,” Bianca said.</p>
<p>“Right!” Jaime cleared his throat.  He’d have to thank Scarab later for hiding his face this whole time.</p>
<p>“Come home as soon as the dance is done,” Bianca clarified as they moved past her and down the stairs.</p>
<p>“We will,” Jaime groaned.  They quickly made their way out of the house and Jaime finally let out the sigh he had been holding in.</p>
<p>“Time to head to this dance!” Bart shouted and jumped up a little.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Jaime rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm shown by Bart, but he smirked as the two of them walked towards his high school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>El Paso</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>October 29, 19:30 MDT</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air crackled as a small red and black disc appeared in the parking lot of Kord Industries.  The disc grew until it resembled a boom tube.  Vandal Savage and Klarion stepped out of the portal and into the parking lot.  Teekl was perched on Klarion’s shoulders and surveyed the area, the orange and black fur contrasting Klarion’s black suit.  The portal closed with a snap of Klarion’s fingers.</p>
<p>“Rawr,” Teekl yowled in Klarion’s ear.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, I’ll ask,” Klarion answered and put his hands up in mock defense.  He then turned to face Vandal.  “Mind telling me what we are doing here?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Vandal said and raised a hand toward the construction site of Kord Industries.  “As you know, Kord was the former Blue Beetle and did a lot of research with the Scarab before young Mr. Reyes got ahold of it.  While the Reach is no longer on world, they still pose a potential threat to my future plans for humanity.  I’d like to take a look at Kord’s research into the Scarab, to see if there is anything else, we would need to know if conflict with the Reach should arise.”</p>
<p>“Rawr,” Teekl yowled again.</p>
<p>“I’m asking that next!” Klarion shouted at his familiar.  “So why bring me?  I’m not much help in the documents department.”</p>
<p>“Did you bring the item I requested?” Vandal asked and looked at Klarion.</p>
<p>“Of course!” Klarion announced and pulled out a yellowed fang, easily a foot long.  “One fang of Typhon, perfect for my chaos magic.”</p>
<p>“That’s precisely why I needed you here,” Vandal explained.  “I need you to keep Mr. Reyes busy while I do my research.  If our reports are accurate, his school is having a Halloween Dance tonight.  Use the fang and your magic to turn those who are dressed as monsters into actual monsters.  That should keep him busy.”</p>
<p>“Why keep him busy?” Klarion said with a smile.  “When I could kill him in a split second?”  Klarion put the fang back into his pocket and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Because he may still serve a purpose for the Light,” Vandal said sternly.  “If the Earth would battle the Reach, he would be our primary weapon against them, even if he didn’t know he was helping us.  But that is why I want this research.  Kord developed weapons that could mimic the Scarab and maybe we could produce them on our own.”</p>
<p>“No fun!” Klarion pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.</p>
<p>“Every step we take in strengthening the Light,” Vandal said and looked Klarion in the eyes.  “The closer we get to letting you have all the fun you want.  Now go to the high school and work your chaos.”  Vandal turned from Klarion and walked toward Kord Industries.</p>
<p>Klarion snapped his fingers and disappeared from the parking lot in a puff of red and black smoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>El Paso</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>October 29, 17:48 MDT</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The school’s gym was all decorated for the dance.  Orange and black streamers hung all over the place, paper jack-o-lanterns and ghosts hung from the ceiling, and the doors were arched with plastic skeletons.  Tables and chairs lined the walls with various food and drink.  Most of the floor was left open for dancing, which was now beginning to go in full swing after nearly an hour of awkward teens staring at each other, silently asking who would dance first.  That question was answered as soon as the “Cha Cha Slide” came blaring out of the speakers.</p>
<p>“Grandpa showed me how to do this one!” Bart blurted out excitedly.  He grabbed Jaime by the wrist and pulled him onto the dance floor.  “Come on Blue!”</p>
<p>After a few chuckles at Jaime’s expense, a lot of the teens made their way onto the dance floor with Jaime and Bart and did the group dance with them.  Each time the DJ dictated which instruction to follow, Bart followed through in an overexaggerated manner, clapping his hands above his head, moving his hands swiftly for the “hands on your knees” part of the song, and generally having a blast.  Jaime was half following along himself and half watching Bart have a great time on the dance floor.  The two of them were smiling from ear to ear and laughing along with the group as the song finished.</p>
<p>“So, Barry taught you that one, huh?” Jaime asked as they moved off the dance floor as the “Electric Slide” played from the speakers.  He took a few deep breaths to get his heart back to a normal speed.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bart answered as he got his breathing back under control.  “Both him and grandma wanted to make sure I actually knew how to dance before coming here.  Not a whole lot of dances in the future.”  Bart shrugged at his own comment but kept smiling as they moved to the refreshment tables.</p>
<p>“Did they teach you any other dances?”  Jaime asked as he raised an eyebrow at the young speedster.</p>
<p>“Not really any other formal dances,” Bart mused as he brought his hand to his chin.  “Just how to know how to move with the rhythm.  They also played a bunch of other songs like ‘Monster Mash,’ ‘Superstition,’ and ‘Thriller’ plus some slow songs.”</p>
<p>The two of them got some fruit punch and downed it.</p>
<p>“So, <em>Jaime</em>,” the voice of Jaime’s least favorite person came from a table over.  “Who’s your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Jaime looked up and confirmed what he thought, Joey Gonzalez, the school jock and resident bully made his way toward him and Bart.  Joey was dressed as Julius Caesar, white toga, fake golden bracers, and plastic golden laurel crown.</p>
<p>“What do you want Joey?” Jaime asked with a groan.</p>
<p>“So, you’re some big hero now?” Joey came at Jaime and started poking him in the chest with an accusatory finger.</p>
<p><em>Biofeedback of this Joey Gonzalez indicate hostile intent,</em> the Scarab chimed in.  <em>Recommend preemptive strike.</em></p>
<p>“No,” Jaime said quietly to the Scarab.</p>
<p>“No what, <em>Blue Beetle</em>?” Joey pressed closer to Jaime.  “No, you didn’t work with the Reach to try and invade Earth?  No, you didn’t kidnap all those people?”</p>
<p><em>This Joey Gonzalez is confusing our actions with those of Earth villains and Reach command,</em> the Scarab said.</p>
<p>“Woah!” Bart said and pushed himself in between the two of them.  Bart looked around and saw that they were starting to attract a lot of attention.  “No need to any accusations.  Blue here wasn’t involved in the Reach invasion and he didn’t kidnap anyone.”</p>
<p>“And how would you know, loser?!” Joey spat at Bart and pushed him aside, knocking him into the refreshments table.  Thankfully, Bart caught himself before he fell to the floor.</p>
<p>Jaime grit his teeth and made a fist, ready to slug it out with Joey.  It had been awhile since they butt head, and since then, Jaime had trained with Black Canary, Nightwing, and the Team, he was more toned and muscular now.</p>
<p>An orange and black stripped cat jumped up on the refreshments table and looked at Jaime, Joey, and Bart, drawing all their attention.  The cat looked between them and seemed to be pondering something, as if it had human levels of intelligence.</p>
<p>“Rawr,” the cat yowled.</p>
<p>“I know,” Klarion said as he appeared with a puff of red and black smoke on the other side of the refreshments table.</p>
<p>Everyone at the dance gasped at the sudden appearance of the villain.</p>
<p><em>Warning Jaime Reyes!</em> The Scarab warned.  <em>The Klarion is emitting an unknown energy.</em></p>
<p>“I thought they were going to fight too,” Klarion said with disappointment in his voice.  “I guess I do need to cast my spell after all.”  Klarion pulled out the fang from his pocket and held it in front of him.</p>
<p>Jaime quickly formed his sonic cannon over his left hand and raised it at Klarion, firing the blue rings of energy.</p>
<p>“Now, now,” Klarion scoffed as red energy headphones materialized over his ears and prevented the attack from harming him.  “You’ll get your fun.  Ta paidiá tou Typhon tha gennithoún!”  The fang glowed a sickening red color as a wave of energy washed over the gymnasium.  At first, it was quiet, everyone waiting for some horrible thing to happen from the spell, you could probably hear a pin drop if you focused hard enough.</p>
<p>Then the first scream rung through the gym.  A snarling beast leapt at a girl dressed as a nurse.  Jaime quickly turned his sonic cannon on the creature, which bore a striking resemblance to a werewolf, and fired.  The creature tried to cover its ears, but it fell in a heap on the floor.  Then a second scream, a third scream, and a fourth scream piercing the gym.  Mummies, ghouls, zombies, pirates, and other horrors began coming to life and attacking the students at the dance.</p>
<p>“Bart!” Jaime called to the speedster.  “I’m going to need some help!”</p>
<p>“Jaime…” Bart groaned as he doubled over, clutching his chest.</p>
<p>Jaime quickly came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.  “What’s wrong?”  The worry and dread were evident in his voice.</p>
<p>“I’m feeling the mode,” Bart groaned and looked up at Jaime.  Bart’s fake teeth didn’t look so fake anymore and Bart had gone incredibly pale.</p>
<p><em>Bioscans of the Bart Allen indicate a cease of vital signs,</em> the Scarab explained.  <em>The Bart Allen is dead, but it somehow still functioning.  He is also displaying an energy reading similar to the Klarion.</em></p>
<p>Jaime fought back the stinging in his eyes and looked up at Klarion, but the sorcerer and his cat were gone.  Then Jaime heard a scream next to him.  He turned and saw Joey trying to fend off a zombie cheerleader.</p>
<p>“Bart,” Jaime said in an urgent tone.  “If your still able to, I’ll need help, if not, please take cover and stay safe.”  Jaime pushed himself up to his full height and fired his sonic cannon at the zombie attacking Joey.  The blast knocked her off her feet, but she seemed to be unphased to the attack’s purpose as she slowly shambled to her feet again.  “Listen Joey!”  This earned Joey’s undivided attention.  “I know we hate each other but either get out of here or help get anyone not a monster to safety.”</p>
<p><em>Bioscans indicate the Joey Gonzalez will flee,</em> the Scarab said.</p>
<p>Joey took off and out of the gym, not even looking back at the battle scene as it unfolded.  A clown, resembling Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Tim Curry edition) gave chase to Joey out of the gym.</p>
<p>“Blue Beetle to Watchtower!” Jaime said as Scarab connected him to the communications network.</p>
<p>“Yeah Blue?” Black Canary responded.</p>
<p>“Situation at El Paso High School,” Jaime explained.  “Klarion appeared and turned everyone dressed up into monsters.  Please send help!”</p>
<p>“Help is on the way!” Black Canary responded.  “Try and keep civilians safe as best you can while keeping the monsters contained to the gym.”</p>
<p>“Got it!” Jaime shouted and turned his sonic cannon back to his hand.  He then put both hands together in front of him and made a large staple gun.  He fired it at the various exits of the gym, careful not to hit anyone, monster or not.  With all the exits except one blocked, he took to the air on his extended beetle wings, his hands morphing into two sonic cannons.  “Everyone!”  He shouted to get the attention of any non-transformed person.  “The exit is this way!”  He pointed one of his sonic cannons at the door behind him and teens and chaperones started fleeing.  The monsters gave pursuit.</p>
<p>Jaime fired sonic blast after sonic blast.  Saving a freshman from a swamp creature, a senior from a person resembling the villainess Cheetah, and his math teacher from a zombie, which he thought was kind of ironic because he often felt like a zombie after math class.</p>
<p><em>There are too many opponents for this tactic to continue working,</em> the Scarab said as Jaime fired another sonic blast.  <em>Recommended tactic, plasma cannon set to wide dispersal.</em></p>
<p>“And kill everyone?” Jaime questioned.  “They’re still people hermano.  I’m not about to kill them.”</p>
<p>Suddenly Jaime was pounced on by a werewolf, the smell of dog was potent enough to get past the faceplate, causing Jaime to recoil.  The creature bit down hard on Jaime’s left shoulder, the metal of his armor holding the sharp teeth at bay, but the metal groaned under the pressure.  Their struggle and the added weight caused Jaime to crash onto the floor, flat on his back.  Before Jaime could adjust what he was doing, the werewolf was lifted off his body and thrown across the gym.  Jaime looked up and saw Bart standing between him and a horde of monsters.</p>
<p>“Bart?” Jaime groaned as he sat up.</p>
<p>Bart growled at the other monsters, a growl that could only come from the throat of a predator.</p>
<p>“Bart, are you ok?” Jaime stood up and looked over at his friend.  Bart’s eyes had red glowing irises, his skin was pale, and two sharp fangs protruded from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Can’t…talk…right now,” Bart strained to say as he glared at the other monsters.  “Stop…Klarion…I got this.”  Bart growled again and charged into the horde, although not at his usual superspeed.</p>
<p>Jaime watched for a split second as Bart clashed with the other monsters.  While Bart moved with the trained precision of the other Team members, he wasn’t moving like his usual fast self.  His movements were more forceful and methodical, like Superboy, and his hits were sending his opponents reeling back as if he had super strength.  Jaime ran out of the gym through the last open door and spun on his heels.  He slammed both his hands together and formed the giant staple gun again, firing a staple and sealing the last door.</p>
<p>Jaime looked around and saw that the halls were empty, the untransformed students and faculty having fled outside.</p>
<p>“Ahh!” A scream came from down the hall.</p>
<p>Jaime morphed his hands back from the staple gun and took off with his jetpack towards the scream.  Joey was being chased by Pennywise down a hallway.  Jaime smirked to himself before he remembered that he’s a hero, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy a little payback.  He made each of his hands a staple gun and fired at both Joey and Pennywise, pinning both to a wall, about five feet from each other.  He closed the distance between them, still hovering off the ground slightly, his hands returning to normal.</p>
<p>“You hit me too!” Joey complained as he struggled against the restraint.</p>
<p>“Sorry pendejo,” Jaime sassed.  “Thought you were a monster.”</p>
<p>“You must be blind as well as stupid then!” Joey screamed.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Pennywise laughed as he looked between Joey and Jaime.  “You’ll all be floating soon!”</p>
<p>“I can’t have you releasing more monsters,” Jaime said dryly.  He made his right hand a sonic cannon and fired it at Pennywise, knocking him out.  “There, at least you won’t have to worry about him.  I’ll be back once I save the day.”  Jaime took off with his jetpack, ignoring the profanities thrown at him from his bully.</p>
<p>Jaime left the school and flew high into the air.  “Ok Scarab, see if you can locate Klarion.”</p>
<p><em>Scanning…</em> the Scarab computed.  <em>Scan complete, the Klarion is at Kord Industries.</em></p>
<p>“Why would he be there?” Jaime questioned as he took off toward the place where his whole hero journey started.</p>
<p><em>Insufficient data,</em> the Scarab answered.</p>
<p>Jaime flew swiftly, getting to Kord Industries in a matter of moments.  He saw Klarion standing outside with his cat at his feet.</p>
<p>“Rawr!” Teekl yowled as he saw Jaime approach.</p>
<p>“What?” Klarion asked and turned to look towards Jaime.  “Already?!  Great going Teekl, now I have to fight him without killing him!”</p>
<p>Teekl narrowed their eyes at Klarion and casually walked behind the sorcerer’s legs.</p>
<p>“End your spell now!” Jaime shouted while his right hand formed into his plasma cannon.</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?” Klarion asked with a wicked smile on his face.</p>
<p>Jaime fired his plasma cannon at Klarion.  The stream of blue plasma hurtled down to the Earth.</p>
<p>Klarion smiled and raised his hand, summoning a red shield to block the attack.  “Is that the best you can do?”  He then lowered his hand and took a deep breath in.  He quickly exhaled his breath and aimed his mouth at Jaime.  A jet of red flames came rocketing out of his mouth towards the airborne hero.</p>
<p>“Woah!” Jaime shouted as he dodged the flames, moving to the right.  Jaime switched his plasma cannon to his sonic cannon and fired again.</p>
<p>“Yawn,” Klarion mocked as red energy headphone materialized around his ears again, making the sonic attack useless.  “Don’t you do anything else?”  He snapped his fingers and a storm cloud appeared overhead.  Thunder pealed through the sky and red lightning flashed.  A bolt of red lightning flew towards Jaime and struck him.</p>
<p>“AHH!!!” Jaime screamed as he fell from the sky and landed with a thud on the pavement.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why Savage wanted me to cast that spell,” Klarion mused aloud while bringing a hand to his chin.  “I could have simply distracted you myself or imprisoned you.”  Sirens blared in the distance as emergency responders sped to the high school.  “But this is more fun.”  Klarion smiled widely at all the chaos he was causing.</p>
<p>Teekl jumped up onto Klarion’s shoulders and laid down.</p>
<p>Jaime forced himself to stand up and face Klarion.  He changed his hands to his staple guns and rapid fired the blue projectiles at the sorcerer.</p>
<p>Klarion simply smiled and became translucent, allowing the blue staples to pass harmlessly through him and Teekl.  The staples flew into the side of Kord Industries and impeded themselves into the concrete.</p>
<p><em>Your tactics are ineffectual,</em> the Scarab reprimanded.</p>
<p>“Help would be appreciated, ese,” Jaime spat back.  He stopped firing the staples and let his hands return to normal.</p>
<p>“Nothing else?” Klarion mocked as he became physical again.</p>
<p>A small bat squeaked overhead.</p>
<p>“Rawr,” Teekl yowled up at the small flying creature.</p>
<p>“Not now Teekl!” Klarion complained.  “Can’t you see that I’m a little busy?”</p>
<p>Teekl dug their claws into Klarion’s shoulders and jumped up at the bat.</p>
<p>“Ow!” Klarion yelled and recoiled from the pain.</p>
<p>Jaime took the opportunity to bring out his sonic cannon and fire it at Klarion.  The sorcerer was caught off guard and thrown back off his feet, landing on his backside.  The fang of Typhon fell out of his jacket pocket and slid across the parking lot.</p>
<p>The bat changed form, growing to the size and appearance of a person, Bart to be specific.  Bart swung his hand and hit Teekl back to the ground, where he landed in a heap.  Bart landed on his feet next to Jaime.</p>
<p>“You good hermano?” Jaime asked Bart.</p>
<p>“No,” Bart groaned out.  Bart looked over at Jaime with hungry eyes.</p>
<p><em>The Bart Allen is attempting to find a weakness in our armor,</em> the Scarab said.</p>
<p>“Focus Bart!” Jaime said and grabbed Bart’s shoulders and shook him slightly.</p>
<p>“Too hungry,” Bart sighed and grabbed onto Jaime’s shoulders.  Bart used his new super strength and pushed Jaime to the ground and climbed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.  Bart stared into Jaime’s eyes, the red of Bart’s new eye color contrasted sharply with Jaime’s yellow eye shields.</p>
<p>Jaime could feel a strange sensation wash over him.  The longer he stared into Bart’s eyes, the more he felt like he wanted Bart to drink his blood.</p>
<p><em>The Bart Allen is attempting to use an unknown energy on you,</em> the Scarab said, snapping Jaime out of his trance.</p>
<p>“Bart!” Jaime strained against his friend.  “Don’t do this!”</p>
<p><em>Recommended tactic, plasma cannon,</em> the Scarab suggested.</p>
<p>“No!” Jaime replied and had to use his will to stop the Scarab from forming a plasma cannon from his chest.</p>
<p>“Give in Blue,” Bart said soothingly and leaned down.</p>
<p>Bart’s mouth was only an inch away from Jaime’s neck and even with the armor on, Jaime could feel his presence there.  Jaime wanted to save his friend, and if he was honest with himself, maybe wanted to stay this close to Bart forever, but he had to help Bart first.  He looked around and saw the fang laying on the pavement.  He moved his hand to point at it and formed his plasma cannon.  He fired a blast of blue plasma at the fang, which shattered upon impact.</p>
<p>“No!” Klarion screamed as he got to his feet and scooped up Teekl.  He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of red and black smoke.</p>
<p>Jaime suddenly felt Bart stop pushing down on him.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Bart said, pulling himself up from Jaime’s neck.  His entire face was as red as a tomato and he quickly covered it with his hands, but he still didn’t move off Jaime.  “I’m so sorry Jaime!”</p>
<p><em>The Bart Allen is showing vital signs again,</em> the Scarab commented.  <em>Both you, Jaime Reyes, and the Bart Allen are also showing increased levels of dopamine.</em></p>
<p>Jaime was very thankful for his faceplate at that moment, keeping his raging blush from showing.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault ese,” Jaime reassured Bart, once his voice came back to him.  “You were under Klarion’s spell.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Bart sighed and finally uncovered his face.  He was still blushing fiercely, but he managed to recompose himself.  “I can see why you don’t celebrate Halloween.”</p>
<p><em>All things considered,</em> Jaime thought to himself.  <em>This had been the best Halloween yet.</em></p>
<p>“You are planning on getting off me soon, right?” Jaime chuckled.</p>
<p>Bart moved off Jaime quickly, standing up and reaching a hand down to Jaime to help him up.  They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment.</p>
<p>“I guess we need to see how the dance is and if any of the League has shown up yet,” Jaime sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so,” Bart sighed back, and they made their way to the high school.</p>
<p>Emergency responders were tending to the wounded when they arrived.  Zatanna was checking the building out for any magical residue while Black Canary investigated for any clues.</p>
<p>“There you two are,” Black Canary said with relief as the two boys approached her.  “I was worried something happened to you.”</p>
<p>“Not reading any magic off of Jaime,” Zatanna said while touching her temples to concentrate.  “Minor magic residue from Bart, same as all the people in the gym.”</p>
<p>“Is everyone alright?” Jaime asked with concern.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Black Canary answered.  “Some minor bruises or scratches, but it will all heal.”</p>
<p>“Thank goodness!” Jaime sighed.</p>
<p>“Let go of me!”  Joey screamed from a stretcher.  “I’m fine!”  Paramedics were making sure he didn’t have any injuries after being found pinned to a wall next to another student.</p>
<p>“You might want to check him out guys!” Jaime called over to the paramedics.  “I saved him from a zombie earlier.  He could have been bit.”</p>
<p>Joey screamed in protest at the paramedics poked and prodded more fervently, looking for any signs of bite marks on their charge.  Jaime and Bart chuckled to themselves at his distress.</p>
<p>Jaime explained what happened with Klarion and how they found him at Kord Industries.  With everything under control at the school, Black Canary and Zatanna went off to investigate Kord Industries, leaving Jaime and Bart alone.</p>
<p>“Want to head back to my house?” Jaime asked and scratched the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Sure thing Blue,” Bart replied with a small smile.</p>
<p>After they arrived, Jaime found the place empty, which wasn’t surprising, but he did forget that everyone was out.</p>
<p>Jaime retracted his armor and Bart took out his fangs but kept his costume and makeup on.</p>
<p>“How did you find me anyway?” Jaime asked as they settled on the couch, each of them cracking open a bottle of water.</p>
<p>“It was a vampire thing I think,” Bart mused.  “I guess I marked you as prey in my mind or something and I could just sense you.”</p>
<p>“It certainly came in handy,” Jaime said and took a swig of water.  “Were you really going to bite me?”</p>
<p>Bart choked on his water as Jaime asked his question.  Jaime pat him on the back to help clear the water from his windpipe.</p>
<p>“What?!” Bart coughed.  “I mean, yeah, that’s what I wanted to do.  I wasn’t planning on killing you though.”</p>
<p>“What was the plan then?” Jaime asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Umm…” Bart stuttered and began to blush again.</p>
<p>“Come on Bart,” Jaime egged him on.  “You can tell me.”</p>
<p>“I had the urge to make you a vampire too,” Bart admitted and kept his eyes on the back of the couch.  “I wanted to make you immortal with me.”</p>
<p>It was now Jaime’s turn to blush.  “Oh,” was all he managed to get out.</p>
<p>Another awkward silence fell between them.</p>
<p>“Bart?” Jaime asked once he found his voice, even if his voice cracked a little with fear.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Bart asked and still didn’t look at Jaime.</p>
<p>“Want to go on a date sometime?” Jaime asked out of the Blue.</p>
<p>Bart’s eyes darted to Jaime’s, startling the older boy.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Bart asked in an eager tone.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jaime said with more confidence.  “Having the Scarab telling me you were dying made me realize that I like being around you and I don’t want to see anything happen to you.”  Jaime scratched the back of his neck as he chose his words carefully.  “Then with you saving me while still fighting off being a vampire and then trying to turn me immortal, I guess I just…”</p>
<p>Jaime’s words were cut off when Bart surged forward and kissed Jaime.  Bart wrapped his arms around Jaime and Jaime made sure to return the favor with both his lips and hands.  They had never felt as complete as they did in that moment.  When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, their hearts beating like drums, and they were shaking from excitement and adrenaline.</p>
<p>“That was totally crash!” Bart sighed.  “I’ve been waiting to do that forever.”</p>
<p>“Same here hermano,” Jaime sighed back and pulled Bart in for another kiss.</p>
<p>They would have stayed that way forever, if it wasn’t for Jaime’s family coming home soon.</p>
<p><em>Jaime Reyes,</em> the Scarab interrupted.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Jaime asked after he broke apart from Bart again.</p>
<p><em>Your family approaches the residence,</em> the Scarab informed him.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Jaime said.  “Guess we need to save this for later,” he said to Bart.</p>
<p>“The beetle wants something?” Bart asked, a little disappointment in his voice.</p>
<p>“My family is almost home,” Jaime answered.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Bart said and smiled up at Jaime.  “Want to tell them about tonight?”</p>
<p>“The fight?” Jaime sighed.  “Sure.  The us finally getting together part, I’d like to keep that between us right now.  I don’t feel like answering 200 questions tonight.”</p>
<p>“Sounds crash to me,” Bart said.  “Means I can keep you to myself for a little bit longer.”</p>
<p>“Want to go to the roof?” Jaime asked while looking to Bart’s green eyes.</p>
<p>“Totally!” Bart replied.</p>
<p>The two of them went out the back door before Jaime’s family made it into the house.  With the help of the Beetle armor, they made it to the flat southern style room and sat down next to each other.  With their fingers laced and Bart’s head leaning on Jaime’s shoulder, they watched the night sky, the Halloween decorations, and occasionally nothing at all as they closed their eyes and passionately made out in the cool night air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greek Translation<br/>Ta paidiá tou Typhon tha gennithoún- Children of Typhon be born</p>
<p>Spanish Tranlation<br/>Pendejo- Asshole</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>